death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurra Sing vs Lubbock (OMM)
Aurra Sing vs Lubbock is an OMM by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 8! Star Wars vs Akame ga Kill! The life of an assassin is one of cold blooded ruthlessness. If these two answered a hit on one another's heads, who would come away with the win? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Mount Fake (Akame ga Kill) Aurra set up her sniping position. Night Raid members had been known to use this route when scouting out assailants. Aurra loaded her rifle and aimed down towards the rocky path headed up the mountain. But then, she heard a voice. "My perimeter has been tripped down below. Tatsumi, flank around the other side. We should meet in the middle. Once Aurra heard Tatsumi rush off, she called to Lubbock. "Come out and face me, Night Raid." "You must think I'm a fool. You've set off my tracker; I know this is an ambush." he replied. He then leaped and launched Cross Tail towards his target, snatching at her gun. "Luckily, I'm prepared for that!" he beamed. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Aurra snarled, looking to rip the gun back out of Lubbock's hands. "See?" he smirked, pulling himself back. "And if I know my posters, your name is Aurra Sing." he replied, pulling together a length of World Severing Strings to form a spear. He jabbed at Aurra, who blocked the attack - while raising her pistols in the same breath to fire on the Night Raid member. "The Emperor is paying 1,000,000 per head. So when I finish here..." she then kicked at Lubbock, who blocked with Cross Tail's coil around his stomach. "That little brat you spoke to a moment ago will double my pay." she smirked, driving her elbow up and looking to smash the chin of the assassin. Lubbock rolled back, kicking rocks at the Bounty Hunter. Aurra snarled, firing her pistols to break through the rocks before clipping Lubbock on the shoulder. Lubbock rushed further down the trail, with Aurra giving chase close behind him. She fired a grappling hook to get to the higher levels via a tree branch, before landing on Lubbock, punching him into the floor. Lub slashed at her with Cross Tail's claw, looking to thread the wire through her body. She flipped back, dragging him to his feet by his collar and kicking him square in the guts. Lubbock hunched, before taking an axe handle to the back. I need to get ahead of this! ''He thought to himself, looking for an opening. He then whipped up a pair of knives, looking to jab them deep into Aurra's arms. But the Bounty Hunter shoved Lubbock back towards where he had run in from, and fired a quick pistol shot through his stomach. As Lubbock rose an arm to block the punch that had been incoming, but she twisted the arm, and then hip tossed Lubbock across the floor, releaving him of his weapons. She then smugly closed in, picking up the knife he dropped. "It's over." "Yeah..." Lubbock concurred, before staring her in the eyes. "And it seems you lose." '''SLICE!' KO! Before Aurra could demand an explanation, Lubbock sprang the trap. His World Severing Strings had been set up while he was running, and Aurra's gloating allowed him time to spring the trap. Aurra fell to the floor as her arms fell from her body. Looking to make a statement, Lubbock threw his knives into her chest, coiling the strings around her heart to shatter it. By the time Tatsumi looped back around, Aurra was hung up on a tree branch, swaying ever so slightly in the wind. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Lubbock! Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L OMM Category:Anti Hero vs Villain OMMs Category:Battle of the Genders OMMs Category:Anime vs Movies OMMs Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist OMMs Category:Square Enix vs Disney OMMs Category:Completed OMMs